grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
PITA Kid
PITA Kid (Pain in the Ass Kid, real name Chris Hitchens) is a recurring character on Grim's Toy Show and best known for his appearances on GTS Wrestling. He is a 1 time Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavy Weight Champion, 1 time GTS Champion, 4 time GTS Hardcore Champion, and 1 time GTS Intercontinental Champion. He is known for his SHIELD-type gimmick, often wearing Cargo vests while wrestling. History GTS (2014-present) Pita Kid is the nephew of Grim. He started as an ally of Grim, often helping Grim against people like Jimmy Controversy, and Mort. Sometime in late 2015, Pita Kid turned on Grim while battling Jimmy Controversy and Fat Scalper. He began a short feud with Grim, which came into conflict with a masked man named "The Ultimate Jerkoff". Pita Kid later returned before Grim unmasked the third Slenderdick (who was Grim's brother) punching out his uncle before fleeing. He later returned during a 6 man ladder match for the GTS Championship, failing to win. Sometime later, Pita started to trust his uncle again, but was kidnapped by the Clown Corp. However, Grim saved Pita, fully earning his trust again and turning face in the process for the first time in his GTS career. He then went onto winning and holding the Intercontinental Championship for over a month, before loosing it to Bruiser Bonifer and also getting injured. He made a return at the 2017 Regal Rumble being eliminated by Jay the Key Evans and at Grimamania, Pita Kid made a shocking return to GTS, when he helped Grim eliminate Brandon the Bull to win the Superpop Memorial Battle Royal. Then he would go on to defeat Brandon the Bull with assistance from Vlad. He would go on to lose to The Mark to determine the #1 contender to the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. He would return when GTS moved to the warehouse teaming with Grim and Tommy Salami against Jimmy Controversy, Jay Kirby, and Joe Wolf which they won. After the win, he has not been seen since, although he was mentioned by his uncle Grim in vlogs on occasion. On April 23rd 2018, Grim tweeted that PITA Kid most likely is not coming back, as he has moved on from wrestling and is more into baseball now. On the November 26th, 2018 episode of GTS, PITA Kid made his first appearance since May 2017, winning the GTS Hardcore Championship from Nickelwise the Clown, only to lose it to Kurt Bale minutes later. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Spear - 2014-2015, used once in 2017 used rarely thereafter **Swanton Bomb (High angle Senton Bomb) - 2016-present **Phenomenal Forearm (Springboard Forearm) - 2016-present, parodied from AJ Styles) *'Signature Moves' **450 Splash, sometimes inverted or **while springboarrely **Clothesline **Diving Crossbody **Dropkick **Multiple punches **Shoulder Thrust **Superkick **Superman Punch (parodied from Roman Reigns) **Twist of Fate (Front Facelock cutter) parodied from The Hardy Boyz Championships & Accomplishments GTS Wrestling * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * GTS Hardcore Championship (4 times) Entrance Music Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Male characters Category:Assholes Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Double Champions Category:Antagonists Category:Free agent